Traditional methods for processing photosensitive film contained in cartridges typically involves the separation of the filmstrip from the cartridge prior to processing. In one method, the photographic film is cut away from the cartridge, and taped to a leader board or a length of flexible film, after which the film is drawn through a series of tanks containing the required processing solutions. This method has satisfied the reliability and efficiency requirements for the traditional photofinishing systems, largely due to the fact that the film cartridge is discarded and thus no longer serves any other purposes in subsequent stages of image preparation, storage and retrieval.
Recent advances in film cartridges, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,306, disclose a photographic film cartridge wherein the filmstrip may be thrust out of the cartridge, and retracted back into the cartridge a number of times (hereinafter referred to as thrust film cartridge). For example, the thrust film cartridge can be used as a primary storage for the processed film, and can be used with related film handling equipment which can be configured to accept the thrust-type film cartridge. The ability to execute other tasks involved in the preparation, storage and retrieval of images from a specific filmstrip cartridge is advantageous to the photographer and to the photofinisher. In particular, the method of identifying, sorting, and preferentially reproducing (e.g., selecting desired print parameters; such as frame number, size, quantity, setup, and balancing data) images may be significantly enhanced. It has been proposed that the thrusting filmstrip be detached from the thrust film cartridge prior to chemical processing and processed in the traditional photofinishing equipment and then reattached to the original film cartridge (or similar cartridge) for storage.
The detached method exhibits a number of inherent disadvantages. Specifically, the correct filmstrip and cartridge must be reunited; detaching and reattaching the filmstrip can result in damage to the leader and/or trailing edge of the film which then must be cut and reshaped which adds cost to the process; reattaching of the film can be difficult and require certain standardized equipment. Additionally, the detached system cannot take advantage of the fact that only partial portions of the film may be exposed and developed without exposing the remaining portion of the film in the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,686 discloses the processing of photosensitive material while the filmstrip is still connected to the film cartridge. This is accomplished by thrusting the film out of the cartridge and dipping the filmstrip into successive tanks, typically referred to as the dip and dunk process. The device includes a vertical transport mechanism for lifting the film up to a horizontal transport position where the film can then be moved horizontally while the film is still extended from the cartridge. This type of process results in the images at the bottom end of the strip to experience more development time than the portions above. Additionally, further expensive equipment is required to move and transport the film through the system.
Applicants have invented a unique processor which processes the film while still attached to the cartridge that solves many of the problems associated with prior art processors.